Replacement
by Tatitatianna
Summary: Team 7 gets a low blow delivered from one arrogant Uchiha. Who apparently doesn't have any more interest in Sakura anymore either. Tsunade decided team 7 needs a new member, someone who will compliment the strengths of each member. But one finds, that he does more than make their team stronger, he makes her feel safe. Confident. He makes her feel something she has never felt...
1. Chapter 1

I just found out about this couple. And loved it from the moment I read one story about their totally unlikely pairing. ShikaSaku everyone, enjoy.

"Hn."

One more time. If she heard that blasted noise one more time, she would clock her teammate into the next century. Or should he be called, her ex-boyfriend and ex-teammate now.

"You didn't have to switch teams TEME!" Her other teammates deep voice growled beside her.

"Shut up DOBE!" The Uchiha snarled.

"You really are a selfish bastard!" Kakashi barked at the young angry man.

Sakura just shook her head; it was naive of them to think he had ever changed. It didn't stop the hurt raging inside her broken heart, just as It didn't stop the questions from bouncing around in her head.

"I need a team I can work better with, you all distract me. Especially HER." Sasuke grumbled in a completely uncaring voice.

He didn't care that he was shattering their hearts. Or that they had waited 6 years for him to return back to team 7. Nor did he care that he had just broken up with her a week ago, and instead of trying to at least remain friends he was walking out permanently.

"You really haven't changed." She whispered.

And with that Sakura turned, and walked away from the 'team meeting'

She wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew was she needed to get away from them. She needed time to think, and the peace and quiet to plan her next move. They didn't have a full squad now. Yamato and Sai had adopted members and had their own team now so even they couldn't even substitute. She had no idea what to tell Tsunade, she just hoped the rest of them wouldn't be separated.

She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the gasps as the civilians on the street gaped at the most famous kunoichi in Konoha. After surpassing her mentor Tsunade, fifth Hokage and legendary Sanin, Sakura had gained the title of the world's most renown medic nin, not to mention all around kunoichi. Considered the next generation of Sanin, she, Naruto and Sasuke had put an end to the war. Eliminating Madara, together. They had been a team for the first time in 6 years. They all matched each other perfectly, their jutsu combining on the battle field, as their combat skills backed one another simultaneously. As if they had trained together since the beginning. Sakura not only charged the horde of zombies surrounding Madara, but she had actually tore them apart, clearing a path she could throw Sasuke and Naruto through with her inhuman strength. Together, they reformed Naruto's rasengan-shuriken and Sasuke's Chidori-current. They killed the Uchiha threat once and for all.

But it seemed now, that none of that mattered. Even Sasuke, asking her to marry him in the middle of the battlefield, amongst the dead and the injured, trying to hold onto her before she ran off to save the world without him. In a fury of emotions and adrenaline, she had said yes. And for the last 6 months they had been steady. Until he casually sat her down and told her there was someone else.

Her world had completely shattered. She hadn't even responded to him, just stared in complete shock,

_Flashback_

"_I need heirs Sakura." His cold voice stated._

_She sat there blankly, her mind registering his earlier statement. 'I have found someone else' reverberated in her head over in over. She was almost inclined as to ask WHO it was, but that would have done her no good. Still, his excuse was less than appropriate._

"_Heirs?" she repeated stupidly. _

"_Yes. I need a woman willing to bear my heirs NOW," He said, unabashed. "You are not willing to give up your life as a kunoichi, nor will I be made to look bad. I don't want you."_

_And with that, she had left. She had stood up, her emerald eyes glazed over in shock. She was too humiliated to hear another word from the arrogant man in front of her. Without a backward glance, she left her past where it belonged._

_End of flashback_

Now she had lost him as a teammate. She was so angry; did he not think them capable? Were they not the legendary Sanin's own apprentices? Or did their accomplishments mean nothing to the bastard Uchiha?

She stopped on top of the Hokage monument, falling to her knees in utter shock. Her fear, pain, humiliation… anger, rocked her body in shudders. The urge to smash something ripped through her.

"SHANNARO!" She half cried, and bore her fist down. Only to find herself in a small crater, her jutsu thankfully not coming out full strength and breaking the precious mountain.

She lay down in the hole, letting sobs wreak havoc on her body. Her throat was burning, her chest heaving, her eyes swam with tears yet to be shed. She couldn't think properly, her mind a hazy cloud of emotion. She didn't even feel two strong arms picking her up, or her body rocking with the movements of a strangers walk underneath her, or when she was being carried over the rooftops of Konoha. She let her head lull back… and the darkness of unconsciousness take her.

She awoke in a very unfamiliar place. Deep green walls surrounded her, save the brown wall in her direct line of sight. She moaned uncomfortably, what on earth had she gotten herself into. She hesitated for a moment, whilst the room was completely foreign, there was something familiar about it. The smell tweaked her curiosity. She inhaled deeply and let her shinobi reflexes kick in. It smelt of cigarette smoke, cinnamon, and rain. It was heady, musky, a distinctly masculine scent. She had smelt it before, had appreciated it before…but on whom?

"Where did you find her?" A familiar voice asked quietly.

Sakura kept her breathing calm, and her heartbeat normal. She listened harder, trying to distinguish where she was.

"I found her atop the Hokage monument. Looked like she had been there for hours, she did some serious damage to the ground up there, but the mountains intact. Troublesome woman."

That word clicked in her mind, images of a certain lazy shinboi popped up in her subconscious. Shikamaru Nara. He was one of her friends, comrades. She had worked with him from time to time, borrowing his clan's medicinal scrolls, home remedies. Not to mention the herbs they handpicked from their compound. He was a fantastic shinobi, and elegant fighter, intelligence was his advantage in a fight. She had seen him stay so cool, calm and collected even as comrades fell around him. In the midst of death and blood and gore, of screams of terror and rage induced cries, he had stood fast in the war, plotting, barking orders in rapid succession. He had helped them push back the reanimated force, had pushed them close enough to Madara…

"Sasuk-"

"I heard Kakashi. What a prick." Shikamaru grunted

"They wasted a lot of time on him. She must be destroyed…"

Sakura was taken aback, her sensei was that worried about her? But-

"She is stronger than you think Kakashi." Shikamaru said in a small voice.

There was an awkward silence in the other room, before footsteps were coming in her direction. Her eyes sapped open, and she at once wrenched herself into sitting position, feigning a yawn. She heard the door click open at the same time.

"Good, you're awake." Her sensei's voice greeted her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"12 hours."

"What took so long?"

"We couldn't find you."

"But Shikamaru did?"

"Hai."

"Wow sensei, your losing your touch. He's not even a teammate and he found me." She giggled.

Her mood was fluctuating every two seconds. Kakashi took note and regarded her intently for a moment.

"I'm fine sensei." She snapped, obviously Shikamaru's earlier statement hadn't registered with the copy nin.

"We should get going Sakura. Tsunade wants to see team 7… the three of us a.s.a.p."

She nodded, and got up, following Kakashi through the unfamiliar apartment. She stopped when she saw Shikamaru leaning against his counter. She regarded him wearily; he wasn't someone she took great notice of usually. They shared very few words, usually a hello and how are you. But after hearing that he had been the one to come to her aid. She found herself wanting to… know. She wanted to know _why_ if anything.

Kakashi said something to the young man, and he answered. Sakura ignored their conversation, instead studying the Nara heir. He had grown a lot since their days at the academy. He towered over Kakashi, his shoulders broader than her sensei's. His skin, unlike many shinobi, was a beautiful honey-brown colour. The muscles beneath his flesh rippled in unconscious flexes. He was; dare she say it, attractive. Every female that laid eyes on him would agree though. He had definitely become one handsome man. His face was beautifully proportioned, chiselled jaw and angular cheekbones. His eyes were not the onyx she had once thought they were, up close she could see what colour they truly were. A deep dark brown, with flex of amber and honey scattered throughout.

"Ne… Sakura-chan." Kakashi's voice said, unsure of what she was doing.

She immediately snapped out of her trance, her emerald eyes flicking to her sensei. He was looking at her like she had lost her ever loving mind. Her eyes went back to the man she had just been ogling. And he knew it; a prominent smirk adorned his handsome features, his warm eyes glinting with a knowing look she wasn't sure she liked.

"G-gomen Sensei. Let's go."

And with that she turned to Shikamaru.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." She said; her voice respectively polite.

Shikamaru blinked, and shook his head. "Troublesome, don't thank me Sakura. You're a comrade; of course I would do that for you."

Kakashi coughed, and both looked away from each other.

"Hai, sensei."

"Team 7 will still be functioning." Tsunade said decidedly.

Sakura stared at her, what on earth was she talking about?

"But there will be a new component."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone was prepared for his reaction. Sakura sighed, while Kakashi took out his Icha Icha book. Tsunade grumbled, and Shizune passed her a bottle of Sake.

"YOU CAN'T JUST REPLACE SASUKE! HE IS A MEMBER OF THIS TEAM, FORBID HIM TO LEAVE!"

"Naruto, as Hokage I have an entire village of people to worry about. I don't need to sit here and have you nag at me. I have decided that it's better for both the Uchiha and you to be separated. You are shinobi, friends come and go and you must learn to accept the life you have chosen."

The blonde grunted, and turned his eyes to the ground. His face was angry, but you could tell he had nothing to rebuttal with.

"The newest member of your team is waiting outside. Shall I bring him in?" Tsunade nodded to Shizune.

But the doors opened without being touched. Naruto glared automatically at whoever it was going to be walking through those doors. Kakashi stared at his book, while Sakura kept her face composed.

A heady sigh was all they heard, before a certain raven haired Jonin walked lazily into the Hokage office.

"Troublesome."

"SH-SHIKAMARU? THAT'S OUR NEW TEAM MEMBER?!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

"Naruto! Mind your manners you baka!" She yelled at him. She ignored the surprise that coursed through her as well.

Shikamaru glared at Tsunade.

"You needed a member of the team that wouldn't clash in personality. Since Nara here doesn't seem to have one at all, and his teammates have both moved to different sectors (The interrogation unit had picked up Ino a while back, whilst Choji was in Suna, helping Gaara with the new Chunnin training trials). I figured he'd be the best choice. Plus, all three of you tend to act very impulsively; Kami only knows how you've all stayed alive. Shikamaru is a very tactful fighter, and I believe he will even improve upon your battle strategies." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

She left them with no room to complain. What would they do? Condemn an age old friend, reject him? It wasn't like it was Shikamaru's fault that Sasuke walked out…

"You are dismissed, the next month 3 weeks off. Train together; learn each other's strengths and weaknesses." Tsunade barked.

The four of them nodded, and walked out of the office together. She had her eyes fixed on his muscular form; a million thoughts ran uninhibited through her mind. Was it coincidence that he found her today? Did he agree to this, or was he being ordered? What did he think about this team? What did he think about her?

"Sakura stop thinking so hard. You'll give yourself an aneurism." Kakashi teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. And he chuckled quietly. Naruto just grinned and looped an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Ne, Shikamaru, I think it's going to be fun having you around."

Shikamaru just looked bored.

"Let's go get RAMEN!" Naruto gushed; he took off toward Ichiraku's.

The three of them watched him go.

"How long before he notices we're gone?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"His fourth bowl," Shikamaru answered automatically. "This gives us approximately 6 minutes to evacuate the area before he does notice."

Sakura laughed, before waving to Kakashi, who had started walking the other way. She watched as Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes closed as he muttered something about a troublesome team.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" A deep voice broke her out of her musings.

She blinked; it took her a second before realizing what was being asked of her.

Shikamaru was staring intently at her, waiting patiently for her answer. She stared back, carefully reading his expression. There were no signs of awkwardness, no sign of mocking. She smiled, her pain ridden heart thumping unevenly. She shook her despite her bodies' reaction.

"I'm not doing anything special." She answered.

"Care to join me for a drink?" He murmured.

The automatic gut-wrenching wave of guilt crashed through her for a moment, until she remembered that there was no Sasuke waiting at home for her. She didn't have to worry about offending him; other men could ask her these questions now.

"Sure." She said quietly.

Shikamaru only nodded, and started to walk the other way abruptly. She stuttered where she stood, watching in exasperation as he walked away from her. Until he stopped, and turn his head toward her. That devious smirk played across his features, his eyes danced as he took in her still form.

"Are you coming Haruno?"

She shook herself awake, and smiled at him. She quickly darted to his side. She kept him in her peripherals as they walked. He was quiet, musing, mysterious kind of man, along with his looks… He gave Sasuke a run for his money. And now, she had all the time in the world to get to know this beautiful man inside out. And with any luck, become good friends with a truly good person.

Little did she know, fate was looking upon Sakura Haruno with favour.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am loving this couple more and more each day. ALSO I have been trying to proof read and re-read my proof reading. I am sorry if there are grammatical errors but I truly am doing the best I can. Please don't complain if you wish to have me keep writing this story. And no, I would prefer not to have a beta. Its just.. too personal? Anyways :] To those of you who read and review and keep me positive THANK YOU. So refreshing to have people compliment your work rather than critically analyze every last detail. MUCH LOVE.**

Shikamaru stared at the woman across the table from him. He wasn't sure what exactly prodded him into asking the Hokage's appretice out for drinks as if she were ... Ino or something. Sakura definately wasn't like the women he was used to. Sure, she had a fiery temper and could be unrelentlessly bossy. However Sakura had something they didn't. She was respectful, not boastful. She was subtle, whilst they were... well there wasn't really a word to describe the prideful actions of the females in his life. Sakura was intelligent, her mind sharp and diciplined. She didn't care for frivilous things like nail colour, and clothes shopping. He didn't have to sit and listen to her prattle with gossip about everyone elses personal lives. She was a hard working and dedicated Kunoichi. She took her shinobi status seriously, and respected herself as a woman.

"What are you thinking about, Shikamaru-san?" Her quiet voice asked merrily.

He shook his head and realized he had been daydreaming while staring at her.

"Nothing Haruno-san. Long day." He murmered.

"Ahh, I know the feeling. Well, round of sake on me then?" She said, her eyes shining at the thought of liquor.

Seems like she inherited more than that monsterous strength, he noted dully. He watched her converse happily with the waiter, he was a ordinary man; completely awestruck by the rosette beauty infront of him. She could have ordered his head on a platter and he would have complied.

When the bottle came, she served him and they shot them back like old pros. Normally he wouldn't give into such games. He liked to be in control of his mind at all times, and liquor certaintly didnt offer such privelages...

"So. Why team 7?" Sakura asked, her blunt question snapping him out of yet another daze.

She had taken 8 shots. He was counting, but still her demeanor suggested that she was complteley sober. He looked into her emerald eyes for a split second, and saw nothing but burning curiosity. He would never say so, but when he saw that light in her eyes his body suddenly felt very... alive. He had seen it before in her, a complete desperation for information. She loved to _learn_ and to him; that was well, sexy.

"What do you mean?" He said, stalling so he could prepare his answer.

"Don't use your mind games on me Nara. Speak whatever's on your mind. We are team mates now, and like it or not I will be in your head sooner or later. I will know you, Shikamaru." She said, her eyes turning intense.

It wasn't a question, it wasn't laced with underlying implications. It was a simple admission of the facts. He knew she was right, they would become closer than he wanted. Fighting for your life, as well as your teams would do that to you.

"Tsunade of course. She called me in to help her... stratagize. She laid out your teams profile infront of me, and we looked at all possibilites. It couldn't be another member from the rookie 9. All but yours, and my own team are still functioning as units. We looked at the possibility of perhaps someone older, but that would only cause conflict. Kakashi, Naruto, and you are too headstrong. You trust eachother implicably, and to think of adding someone who outranked you technically... would be like pouring terpentine over and open flame. On the other hand, someone younger would have completely slowed you down. Not to mention the amount of hero-worship the young Shinobi of this village carry for the new Sannin, and the copy cat leader would be a cause for a mess of emotional complications. No, after careful consideration I had the answer. Of course it only took me moments to figure it out, but it didn't stop me from consulting with Tsunade for hours. My team is no longer, with Ino in the interrogation unit with ANBU, and Choji being an embassador in Suna... and Without our captain. I was alone, only being called to help stratagize with the Hokage. Or on the off chance work with you at the hospital. Since I was already familiar with you and your team I agreed to take the position."

He watched her carefully, as she absorbed the information he fed her. Never, had he told the baltant truth to one of his comrades and not gotten back a 'what?' as a notification that his explanations were boring, or a 'Oh Shikamaru-kun! You're SOOO smart!' that one annoyed him more.

"Sounds reasonable, but I wonder Shikamaru... Why? You never seemed to like the Shinobi life. Don't get me wrong, you are an astounding shinobi, brave and intelligent and true to your village and friends. But it seems to me like this would have brought up the perfect oppotunity for you to retire." She had her eyes closed, sipping on another cup of sake.

There it was, her perceptiveness never ceased to amaze him. He sighed, and took his own small cup between two fingers.

"When Asuma died... I changed. I cannot tell you why, or how exactly it happened. All I can tell you is that my only resolve now, is to become more than just a capable shinboi. I want to become someone that my village can be proud of. I was to be a source of security for my friends, and a protector of my comrades."

Her deep emerald orbs glistened with understanding, her face was unreadable other than that. She was chewing on her bottom lip, the way her pearly white teeth grabbed at the soft flesh distracted him momentarily.

"That is very noble of you Shikamaru-san." She said, her voice grave.

She poured another cup for the both of them, and raised hers in a toast, in which he joined.

"To the life, or lack there of, of a _Shinobi_. To protect, and serve." She whispered.

He stared at her while he quickly took his shot. She was a very interesting woman indeed. She sighed after he 10th drink and reached up toward her hair. He had found it very strange that in the past year she had taken to wearing it up in a bun, letting strands fall loosley around her face. Even stranger was the bangs that cut straight across her face, just touching her eyebrows. The exact spot where her Hitai-ate should be placed. He was one to talk, he never wore his on his forhead, save the war...

"Ouch."

He watched in facination as she pulled the hair pins out of her head, and let her hair fall. In landed in silky tresses, falling longer than he thought. Her hair brushed her thy's, settling in shimmering waves around her toned body. He used to think her hair was bright fushia, but now on closer inspection he found that is was a very light pink. It was just the startling fact that anyone could posses such a unique haircolour. She opened her eyes, and looked at him quizically. Before giggling.

"And here I am, so embarassed of my own oggling this afternoon." She whispered.

He arched a brow, yea he had caught her gazing at him in his apartment. It wasn't like he was oblivious to his affect on women. He knew he was handsome, not overly but enough to at least find a pretty wife.

"You aren't used to it by now?" He asked, suddenly intrigued.

She blushed then, very strange for such a elite shinobi. Her poker face wasn't very good, or maybe she was just comfortable around a team mate.

"What are you talking about?" She huffed.

He laughed aloud at this, leaning closer he stared inton her eyes seriously.

"Don't tell me that you, Haruno Sakura, the greatest medic nin of our generation; not to metion a new Sannin, are telling me that you have no Idea the affect you have on the male population?" He breathed sarcastically.

She squirmed under his gaze, her beautiful orbs suddenly fixated themselves on the ground. her hands pulled at the hem of her shirt. He realized then his mistake, that damned Uchiha. He had broken her confidence as a woman long ago, and she had never let herself be claimed by another. His harmless flirting was bound to throw her into a tormented place of guilt and unbridled anxiety at the the thought of moving on from such an obsessing love.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san. I have been very insensitive. Please forgive me, and lets drop this." He murmered, unaware that she had stopped her fidgeting.

"No." She whispered.

He paled, she wasn't going to forgive him? But he had only-

"NO. You can say that all you want. I do not care. That man doesnt NOT own me. If you want to say im beautiful than DO IT, if I want to flirt; kami-sama im GOING TO!" She cried suddenly.

He was more than just a little suprised. The woman... she was never going to let him figure her out.

"You are beautiful, Haruno-san." He said gently.

She stopped, her face turning tomato red. She stared at him, and he stared right back. Amusement flickered in her eyes before she burst out laughing. The sound of her peals of laughter were so warm and inviting; he found himself joining in. At the end of their little outburst, she was pushing tears off her cheeks, and he was grinning at her lazily.

"Arrigatou, Nara-san-"

"Please, drop the proper shit." He muttered darkly.

"I-um. Shikamaru-kun?" She said, unsure if that was what he wanted.

Oh, he hadn't realized how attractive her voice was. Especially when it was his name on her lips. Damn sake to hell.

"Yes?" He answered despite himself, keeping his eyes closed as to keep her innocent expression from imprinting itself into his mind.

He suddenly felt a warm hand against his cheek; his eyes snapped open only to see her leaning over the table, smiling warmly and caressing his cheek.

"I truly think you are not only a wonderful shinobi, but an inredible person. Thank you so much Shikamaru-kun. It had been a long time since I have had such a real conversation. And thank you for that attempt to make me feel better."

Silly woman, he was telling the truth.

"Troublesome." He mumbled.

She giggled, before kissing his forhead quickly. He felt his cheeks burn, and thanked Kami for the dimly lit bar they sat in.

"Well, we have training at 6 am. Whats say I walk you home Harun- Sakura-chan." He said carefully.

She nodded, and to his great suprised slammed back the rest of the bottle of sake. Smiling at him deviously. He shook his head and chuckled. What a strange woman.

They walked in silence, now and again making comments on how strange it was to be on the same team now. Sakura finally sighed and pointed to a building close to them.

"Thats me." She said glumly.

He knew what was behind that sudden sadness, alot had been lost in the war.. alot of families. Alot of parents.

"Ahh." He sighed.

They walked to the door of the apartment. Silent as she stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. She turned to him, one hand braced against the door, one unconsiouly at her chest.

"Arrigatou, really Shikamaru-kun. You have no idea how much tonight meant to me." She smiled.

Such a silly thank you. He was her team mate.

"Ne, get used to it Sakura-chan. You know, I never understood how that Uchiha bastard could treat you the way he did. Any man would be lucky to have a woman like you. Ill show you how a gentleman can treat a lady." Unabashed by his own actions, he leaned down and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

DAMN SAKE TO HELL.

She stared at him before slowly shrinkng back into her apartment.

"G-goonight, Shikamaru-kun." She breathed before dissapearing from him.

He would never forget the look of wonder in those beautiful eyes, not until the day he died. He realized the situation he was in now, and it seemed at though he would have to start planning. She wans't like the girls he knew, she was so absolutely, heart breakingly, different. She was one to KEEP. After tonight he was sure, he would definately try for her affections. And Shikamaru Nara never tried for _anything._ This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE MORE MORE. Sorry It seems as though I will be up writing all night long. The story just wont stop flowing through my mind. Ill be honest I wrote another completely different chapter.. But i just decided that I dont want to move too fast with this couple. I feel like Sakura and Shikamaru arent just a hot and heavy pair. Oh well, ENJOY, MUCH LOVE.**

She leaned against her front door heavily, letting her facade drop instantly. What was she doing? Shikamaru didn't need to be wasting his time on a girl like her. She was too far gone, to broken. He needed a nice, complacent wife with a nice, normal family.

She had no family. She was the last of the Haruno's. Hers was a path stricken with death and dispair. She was contantly involved in death defying battles, constantly on missions, working 14 hour shifts at the hospital. She thought she was just looking for a friend, but the more she stood in the Nara's presence, the more besotted she became

"Get a grip girl." She scolded herself.

Sasuke had walked out on her just a week ago. 7 days ago she had been engaged to the love of her life. She would not use Shikamaru as a rebound, that was wrong. What the hell was wrong with her? She never should had kissed him like that. She never should have drank that much infront of him. He probably thought she was an idiot and had just entertained her with his presence. She wanted to cry.

"No, you will not cry Sakura. Get you ass up and get to bed. He is just another man in your life, thats all. A friend." She soothed herself as best she could.

But as she lay down in her bed that night, she had this strange feeling. Usually, she drank to sleep. She drank to escape the ghosts of the ones she couldn't save. The faces that haunted her every night. When she drank she would usually fall asleep with a blank mind. But tonight... images of him swirled around in her hazy imagination. His smile, his eyes, the warmth that radiated around him. Like his own personal aura. The man of shadows, how wrong they were. Shikamaru wasn't dark, the opposite, everything about him was bright, and so so warm.

She smiled softly. It must be the alchohol, but she didn't fight it. She let herself be lulled to sleep, with the image of a certain cloud watching shinobi ever present in her mind.

"Whats wrong with you this morning Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with worry.

She cocked a perfect pink eyebrow at him.

"What on earth are you talking about."

"Don't hit me Sakura-chan, but usually your not a morning person at all. By now I would have already gotten punched twice. What did you do last night?"

A snigger behind her made her stiffen. They had been training for 4 hours together, and it was one hot day out. She hadn't been able to lose her temper, which was where most of her inhumane strength displays came from. She was just so... content.

"I don't know Naruto. Maybe for once I fell asleep happy." She crooned.

She regreted the words the moment she said them. Surely he would feel terribly awkward now? She peeked at him through her eyelashes, only to receive a wink from the shadow ninja next to her. How odd.

"How about we cool off? There's a sprink aprox 2k from here. Its a short trip." Kakashi's monotone voice cut in.

"That sounds so nice." Naruto groaned.

She watched as her team mate wiggled out of his tshirt. Naruto was the only other shinobi she knew that was so tan it made her feel albino. She coulnd't exactly dismiss the realiztion that Naruto had indeed become a handsome young man, but his musculature could not match the man standing next to him that was also- Oh kami.

Shikamaru shrugged out of his flak vest too. She swallowed hard. No, she had jsut broken up with Sasuke a week ago. It was wrong to look at other men so soon.. was it? Did she not proclaim she had every right to in the bar last night? Where had her sudden courage gone? She shook her head. She had every right to be very inch the woman she wanted. And with that, she stood up and joined them.

She stripped off the white shirt she wore overtop her short black spandex shorts, and pulled over her red tshirt, luckily she had worn her red sportsbra overtop her wrappings today. Ususally she just went shirt of bindings. She shook out her long hair, before pulling it up in a high pony tail intop of her head, letting her straight bangs fall into her face. It felt so good to finally be free of her hot clothing.

"Wow, Sakura." Naruto said.

She turned to him, perplexed.

"Its just... have you been working out? Last time I saw you this naked was 2 years ago at the beach... why do you hide underneath those clothes? You beautiful."

She smiled at him widely, before hugging him. He was such a nice guy. Her best friend.

"Uchiha's an idiot." Shikamaru comment, walking by the two after Kakashi; who had yet to take anything off.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and poked Sakura in the ribs.

"Think Nara thinks your hot." He laughed.

She slapped him playfully, but heated up at the comment. Surely he was just appreciating a barely clad woman? Then again.. she had been working out. So much for her modesty.

"C'mon Sakura. Hop on, I wanna work my legs a bit." Naruto said, his quiet baritone rumbling against her back.

She smiled, and lightly perched herself on his back. She knew he loved to do this, not to build his strength like he said. It was so he could feel as if he still had family. He wanted to hold onto his other best friend. She could never leave Naruto. Though he had Hinata now, he still held Kakashi and herself close, constantly inviting them for dinner. Always trying to get them to move closer to his apartment. Trying to spar with them at least twice a day. Sakura felt her heart pang, she loved Naruto so much. She just hoped that he would get over Sasuke leaving soon, more so she hoped that Naruto would find a new friendship with Shikamaru. He and Kakashi got along pretty well already, having gone on a few missions together in the past. After last night she felt as if she knew him a bit better and really like what she had found. Naruto seemed okay, but he really needed a guy friend to be around. A good influence that could handle him on a bad day and push him to excel on a good one.

"I like Shikamaru, don't you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as if guessing her thoughts.

"Yea, hes a nice guy." She smiled against her friends neck.

Yes, he was a nice guy. And she was well on her way to being great friends with him. Something was missing though, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it...


	4. Chapter 4

He watched in amusement as Naruto piggy-backed Sakura towardthe spring. It was funny to him, the same girl that would punch the blonde for looking at her the wrong way would hug him after he called her body beautiful. She was a maze of every changing emotions and limits. You never knew how far you could push her boundries, because none were set in stone.

"Your smitten." He heard a lazy voice say.

He turned to the copy ninja he was walking with. Kakashi's onyx eye was fixed on him, and he merely gave him an exasperated look.

"Im not so sure."

Kakashi sighed and stared up at the sky, before saying something that would forever change his way of looking at Sakura.

"You said it yourself, she's stronger than what I give her credit for. She has far surpassed me, do not think I do not aknowledge that Nara. Its hard for me. For so long she was just my student. And I cannot say when that changed exactly, but now when I look at Sakura... I see what I would have wanted for a daughter. I have this all comsuming urge to protect her from anything and everything. Even though she could probably hand my ass to me on a silver platter."

He didn't know what to say. Ino was like a sister to him, he wanted to protect her yes... but more from bodily harm. The way Kakashi felt about Sakura was confusing, he thought that as an ex ANBU he would know better than to get so attached.

"As I said, I cannot tell you when or how. It happened. That's all there is too it. She is amazing, she was always a brilliant pupil. But even more so... When _he_ left, she was so broken... I thought it was the end for her Shikamaru. But she made me eat my own words. She broke out of that stupor and trained relentlessly, she absolutely amazes me. I cannot put into words the respect I have for that woman. All I can say to you is; do not take for granted the way that Sakura loves. Because if you pursue her, she will let you in. And when she does you will see the Sakura that loves with complete abandon. I always thought that she was too soft to be a shinobi. She feels to intensly, but somehow she has proven me wrong."

The copy nin stopped walking, and turned his back the him, he was stunned by the words he was hearing. Kakashi never spoke much at all, Shikamaru had never heard this many words come out of the mans mouth at one time. And the way he spoke of Sakura, was almost as if he lo-

"I love her as if she were my own. Don't hurt her Nara."

And with that he was gone. Shikamaru stared at the spot the man had been seconds ago. His mind was already racing with the implications of his last statement. He knew Kakashi had said he loved her as a daughter, but Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if it was more than that. All he knew was that whith every day passing, it seemed that this girl had another amazing quality he could only hope to acheive in his life. He smiled to himself. The way she reacted to his comments this morning was enough to make him feel confident with moving forward with his plan.

However, Haruno Sakura was ever-changing, plans hardly worked out when she was around. It was a good thing he was procliamed a genious, he would need to keep up with the female version of his intellect. Not an easy thing, women were so troublesome.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to be switched to my old team I said!"

Tsunade arched a perfect brow at the arrogant 20 year old infront of her. It was tru that the Senju's hated the Uchiha even more so than the Hyuga. Personality crash prehaps? Or was it the fact that these damn Uchiha seem to think the world was endebted to them because of their cute little eye tricks? She could tear this kid in half.

"Shutup." She hissed menancingly.

His teeth came together with an audible snap as he felt her aura fill the room. It was laced with alpha athaurity, his basic instics bristled with fear at the look in her eyes. He took a subconcscious step back. He may be Sasuke Uchiha, the next genereation Sanin, but she was the original in the flesh. His eyes would help him put up a good fight but she had 50 years of experience on her side; not to mention she was used to fighting with Uchiha.

"You will do as you are TOLD. I said no, the team has rejected your offer anyways."

She saw his eyes widen in suprise at this, his face took on an angry look and without further questioning he stormed out of the room.

_Your in for a big shock Uchiha, I didn't just teach your female team mate medicinal jutsu, surely you've seen what she can do when shes mad. Stupid boy._

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, Naruto sputtered on his Ramen. Shikamaru had just asked the knuckle head ninja wether or not he even knew how to please a woman.

"N-Hinata-chans not like that!"

Kakashi was chuckling on the other side of Naruto.

"All women like to be pleasured Naruto, not just sexually you know. How about paying her a compliment every now and then. Boost her confidence, flowers go a long way. One of the many things my own blonde team mate drilled into my head." Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto turned thoughtful, and she laughed harder at his thinking face. It looked as if her were constipated.

"Moved on pretty quick Haruno." A deep voice barked behind them.

Sakura froze, her isides turning to ice at the sound of his voice. It had been two weaks since the change, and team 7 now got along better than ever, she spent almost everyday with Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. They got along fabulously, and everyday she would find herself alone with the shadow ninja, talking about mortality and morality, of their number days and what would happen if they lived past 25. Naruto and Shikamaru had become great friends, mostly because the latter helped the other imrpove by throwing himself into training with him and offering him opinions and suggestions on his battle skills. Being a genius, he was able to tear down Naruto's defensive walls and show him why his suggestions would work and merely that they suited Naruto's fighting capabilities. Whilst he and Kakashi bonded on their own time, their souls were alot alike. Losing their captains as young shinobi, watching comrades fall even after being procliamed a genius and a prodigy and not even being strong enough to defend all they loved.

He was so important to them now, he was their missing link. His warmth helped chase away all these years of mourning that they had done over the same man who dare insult her; standing right behind them.

She turned and glared at him, noticing Shikamaru's arm lazily thrown over the back of her chair. He did this to include her in the conversation of course, not to make a move on her. But before she could defend her honour, someone else stepped in.

"Your loss Uchiha." Shikamaru said bluntly, moving his arm to her shoulders.

She looked at him, dumbfounded but as soon as she saw a wink meant only for her she smiled.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru before direction his gaze to her.

"You said no to me." He hissed.

"She has every right to you bastard, shes her own woman. Ill stop talking to you after this, I would be careful what you say next." Shikamaru said quietly.

He was talking about her she realized with a start, he had such faith in her ability he didn't doubt for a second she could handle Sasuke on her own.

"Shutup Nara, she was mine first. You don't know her like I do." Sasuke snapped.

She slowly got up from her chair, turned to Sasuke, and frankly slapped the man across the face. She used a teensy bit of chakra, but hey; sometimes you don't know your own strength.

He went flying into a tree across the street, his eyes incredulous as they stared at the young medic infront of him. Her emerald orbs narrowed in distaste at they stared at him.

"I am not yours. You do not own me, nor will you speak to me with such disrespect. My team mates demand the same. Youare a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, stop acting like a goddamn child and wake the fuck up. I don't kno what goes on in that thick skull of yours, but YOU dumped ME, YOU left this team. We didn't make you go. YOU took us for granted the entire time. Since we were genin, you never wanted this team. And now you know we're the best you would ever get. Well you can just go fuck yourself you stupid prick." Sakura snarled, losing her cool at the end of her rant. With a huff she turned back to her team.

"Lets go, we have a vacation to get to."

That had felt amazing, she couldn't beleive that she not only hit Sasuke, but she damn well put him in his place without hesitating. Social humiliation would make an honest person out of anyone. She just hoped it applied to him, or else he would find himself in a world of hurt. Tsunade style.

Speaking of the Godaime Hokage, that beautiful woman had done for them the kindest thing in the world.

_Flashback._

_"It seems the Uchiha has put in a request to change back teams." Tsunade said to team 7._

_The raven had been in earlier to tell her his request and had left so she could talk to the team privately._

_"What?" Sakura said in a low voice._

_Kakashi shook his head, while Naruto burst out laughing. Shikamaru however, was studying Sakura's reaction. She saw this out of the corner of her eye, and she wanted to prove that she had moved on._

_"Tell that TEME we say NO." She snapped._

_Tsunade smirked at her apprentice. She had rasied a fine young woman indeed._

_"I will, though I'm sure he'll go on a rampage. Now I know I told you no missions for 7 weeks, but im going to send you away anyways. Theres a small island I send emotionally distraught teams to for weeks at a time to relax and bond and rebuild their relationships. Im sending yours, and Kurenais team there. Ever since that poor woman fought in the war she hasn't been the same."_

_Shikamaru stiffened, and was about to open his mouth when the Hokage flicked her wrist impatiently._

_"Sautobi-kun will be watched by none other than myself and Shizune. Well mostly Shizune. She is in capable hands Nara-san."_

_"I was going to suggest my mother, she would have beat me if I didn't at least throw her name out there."_

_Sakura watched him with curious eyes. She knew he visited Kurenai often, but she often wondered about his relationship with her son Sarutobi. Seeing him protective... well it was just another attractive trait for her._

_"You are dismissed team 7. I will let the Uchiha know your descision, you may want to get out of town before he finds you. Lunch is on me at Ichirakus, just for you Naruto. Consider this whole thing a congradulations on your success as a new team." Tsunade smiled at them._

_End of flashback._

After each going home as grabbing their packs packed for a week, and meeting Kurenais team at the gate they headed off; all the while her eyes were locked on the shadow user that walked ifront of had a funny feeling that this next week was going to be ... interesting to say the least.

Suddenly his eyes met hers over his shoulder, and she diliberately met his stare. She blushed when he smirked at her, before turning back to Naruto who was prattling on about camp fires and fishing.

The way her heart skipped was a novelty to her, his eyes did sinful things to her heart...

Oh yes, this week was sure to bring a mirad of surpises her way. And for once, she feared none of the unexpected.

**So. Another chapter, another twist. Looks like you guys lucked out. I threw my back out, right at the top of my spine. Oh yay. So im bedridden fot the next 4 days, my laptop is my only source of comfort now. Sigh. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and many to come. MUCH LOVE.**


	6. Chapter 6

The teams mixed well.

Naruto and Kiba argued back and forth, but if the smiles on their faces were of any indication; the two were happy they could be with someone who would challange their fesity attitudes.

Hinata rode atop Akamaru, who was easily the size of a horse now, her pretty face bore a smile of amusement as she watched the two men infront of her bicker.

Kakashi and Shino walked beside Kurenai, talking about the next round of jonin testing all three would be helping with.

She and Shikamaru walked in companionable silence.

"So, you said no." Shikamaru suddenly said.

She blinked and looked at him, his arms were folded behind his head as he walked, his face turned to the sky in boredome. There was no question in his statement, no underlying reason for him to say it, it was a simple admission of fact. She wondered what had brought it on.

"To what?" She pried.

He smirked and looked at her.

"Don't play stupid, it doesn't become you."

She glared at him before sighing loudly.

"So what if I said no?"

"Is there a reason behind your descision? Is it revenge? Or do you truly think you are done with the Uchiha?" He asked in rapid succesion.

She took a second, to ponder his words. Shikamaru rarely asked, or spoke, about anything beyond his understanding without a personal investment. He wasn't someone who asked without thinking.

"I am done with him, thank you. You know, I am a kunoichi-"

"The apprentice to the Godaime, the best medical shinobi of our genereation. Yes Sakura I know of your credentials. What I am asking is, as a woman, are you done with that mess of a man."

He was testing her, she was sure.

"Yes Shikamaru, I am." She answered simply.

His reaction puzzled her, he smiled to himself, and his gaze shifted to the sky.

"Glad to hear it Sakura-_chan_."

She blinked, not understanding the emphasis on the honorific. Shikamaru was worse than a riddle, he spoke in them, he became them.

She huffed indignantly before rolling her eyes, the man beside her chuckled deeply. The sound was pleasent to her ears, and she peeked at him to see if he noticed the way she melted at the sound. Sure enough he was watching her, his eyes alight with amusement.

He winked at her, and her heart stuttered; her cheeks warmed and she averted her gaze to the ground. What on earth was he doing to her.

"You should hold your head high Sakura, I have never met a woman like you. You confuse me."

That was a shock to her, and she snapped her eyes to him and stared at him indrediously.

"I confused YOU?" She demanded.

He smiled at her, but before he could say anything they were at the docks. Each team loading into a boat. Akamaru chose to swim.

She pondered his words for the whole ride, wondering how on earth he was going to explain his statement.

The island infront of them was beautiful, a justsu was definately at work there, palm trees swayed in a warm breeze, the water surrounding the cristaline beach was a light turquoise. She gasped in admiration, she had never been to a tropical place before...

"Beautiful." Shikamaru said.

She turned to him, her hair blowing in the wind, catching across her face. Strangely enough, he was looking directly at her.

"The island. Its beautiful." He repeated, his chocolate eyes glowing mysteriously.

"H-hai, it is." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

She had to get a grip soon.

" YOSH! IM GOING FOR A SWIM!" Naruto suddenly yelled, and dove off the front of the boat, they were only ten metres from the shore.

"YAHOO!" Kiba yelled, before jumping in after him.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he watched Naruto try to swim in his full clothing. She laughed at his stupidity.

Their set up was quite easy, they each had a bedroom in a beautiful summer house, there was outdoor furniture and she guessed that is never rained on this tropical paradise.

Naruto had stripped when he hit the beach, which had caused Hinata to pass out, and Kiba to chase said man around for an hour threatening death.

Shino had immediately gone inside, how he was going to survive such a hot climate in his jacket was beyond her.

Once Hinata gained conciousness, she was at her side.

"Hinata-chan, we should go an sunbathe." She smiled at the shy girl.

"A-ano, I don't have a swim suit..." Hinata stuttered.

Sakura raised a brow and laughed.

"How on earth did you expect to enjoy yourself without a swim suit?"

"I-I d-didn't think we were... I-I t-thought w-we were training..." Hinata stammered.

Sakura grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her. She smiled kindly at Hinata's startled gaze.

"Hinata-chan, we have been friends for a long time. Everyone here loves you! There's no need to eplain yourself, and you don't need to be nervous. You stutter when your nervous, I can tell. We are all friends here, so just relax m'kay?!" She said cheerily, suddenly she reminded herself of Ino.

Hinata stared at her for a moment, before smiling and nodding feircly.

"I think I have a suit that would fit you!"

She draged the heiress to her room, before searching through her bag. She found her own red bikini, before passing Hinata her extra suit; it was light peach colour, a bando with lace in the center , two lace straps came from the middle and went around her neck. The bottoms were held together at the sides by lace.

Hinata turned red when she saw it on her, but she stared at the heiress in envy. The bathing suit looked absolutely lucious on the goddess-like body of the Hyuga girl. Kami was not fair.

"Ne, you hide all of that underneath those baggy clothes Hianta-chan? Your hot!" She seethed, how unfair.

Hinata blushed harder and pulled on a strand of her long hair. She shook her head, and pulled on her own simple red bikini.

"I-I like that colour on you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly.

She smiled and took the girls hand, grabbing a blanket and pulling her out onto the sand. Kiba and Naruto and Akamaru were playing in the water, chasing eachother around like boys. Kakashi was lounging on a beach chair, his mask (which they had all seen gone during the war) discarded, his shirt gone, he was dangerously naked in just shorts. To say Kakashi was ugly was a sin, he was one hot sensei, and Sakura noticed how Kurenai was blushing as she sat beside him, her own red monokini accentuating her amazing body.

Shino was nowhere to be seen, but she could see Shikamaru already out on the beach, watching the sky. Hinata stepped with her over the hot sand toward the lazy man.

"HINATA!" Kiba cried in dismay.

She watched as everyone froze, they were staring at the barely clad Hinata with shocked expressions. Kiba and Naruto came running, stuttering and trying to form coherent compliments toward the blushing beauty. She chuckled as even Kakashi sensei asked Kurenai about Hinata's shy complex.

"Don't make her faint boys." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get girl time with Hinata looking so good.

She lay her blanket down next to Shikamaru, and lay down in the hot sun.

"I can't believe she hides that underneath those clothes." Shikamaru said lazily.

Sakura felt a pang of something in her chest, it was hot, it was uncomfortable... and it took her a moment to register that it was jelousy. Why was she jelous? It wasn't like Hinata flaunted herself infront of men, she was probably dieing from the attention. So why did it bother her that Shikamaru had commented on it?

"I prefer yours." He said simply.

She blinked, and flushed red.

"Hinata is a shy girl, when she gets dressed up its a pleasent suprise, because girls like her tend to look so homely all the time. Well Hinata is classically beautiful, lucky for her. Girls like Ino, who look all done up all the time tend to become boring, they can't enhance their beauty passed that... I prefer girls like you. You always look pretty, but thats just you. You don't flaunt your body, but its noticable. When you get dressed up though... well I see the way men stare at you when you walk by. Your elegant Sakura. Its a refreshment."

She stared at him, how could he always say such beautiful things and shrug them off like they were simply facts. He never said anything without meaning it, and when he said something he expected everyone to take it at face value. Did he not notice they way her eyes softened? The way she sat frozen in awe? Did he miss the sound of her heart pouding in her chest?

"You aren't used to compliments, I think I have said that to your before." He said suddenly.

He read her like a book, how else could he play with her heartstrings so well.

Shikamaru sat up, and looked at her.

**Shikamaru POV**

She was stunning, her skin shining in the sun, her hair framing her body beautifully. She was staring at Hinata enviously, but he knew it was malicious. She was so hard on herself, did she not realize how beautiful she was? Damn that Uchiha.

He told her simply enough, and she had reacted in a startling way. Had no one ever told her? Ino got compliments all the time, guys followed the platinum blonde around like puppies. If anything they were wasting time on the wrong woman.

"You aren't used to compliments." He asked curiously, the last time they went for a drink he had realized her confidence was shattered, but he thought that being single it would be built up by the men around her... he guessed wrong apparently, and that bothered him immensly.

She stared at him wearily, before shaking her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She pressed.

He quirked a brow, this woman was so confusing. "Men don't compliment you? You don't get asked on dates all the time?"

She simply shook her head, her eyes dulling a tad. Enough for him to notice the sadness in those emerald orbs.

"Its only a question Sakura, to say the least I am shocked." He murmered.

Were the men around her all dense? She was absolutely beautiful, intelligent, a feirce kunoichi and ... a kind and caring person. Not to mention she had a beautiful body, with a swan like neck, beautiful slender arms, a pert, perky chest that looked to be the perfect size, a sloping waste that rounded out into curvacious hips.

Though he could not say he wasn't happy, he wanted her for himself after all.

"What am I supposed to say to that Shikamaru? No men do not bother to ask me on dates, not I don't get whistled at like Ino, or have men tell me Im cute like Hinata does. I don't look for male attention and I rarely receive any that isn't from my team mates! Does that make me a mystery to you? Am I a puzzle for you to figure out now?"

She was even more gorgous when she was angry.

"Not at all Sakura-chan. I mean to say, that I am happy no other man pays you attention, simply because I get to see first hand you reactions when a real gentlemen pays a lady her due compliments." He chose his words carefully, he didn't want her to assume he was happy no one found her attractive so he could treat her as an experiment of some sort.

She blushed again and adverted her eyes from his.

"I- gomen Shikamaru-kun. I am not used to this." She whispered.

"Used to what Sakura? Like I said its not a test, remember what I told you? Get used to being treated this way? Its because _I_ think your breautiful, and _I_ want to be the one to make you smile. Does that mean anything to you?" He asked carefully.

He had told her his feelings in a nutshell, but she still remained compltely oblivious, or she was choosing to ingore his qualms.

Judging by the way she gaped at him he assumed it wasn't the latter.

"Your serious?" She said, her voice breathless.

"Serious? Sakura, you are one of the most interesting women I have ever met. I tell you your beautiful and that my intentions are to have you for myself and all you can say is 'your serious' woman; for someone so intelligent you can say the most absurd things." He was celebrating inwardly, he realized it hadn't set in that he was telling her he liked her.

She just sat there, her mind obviously far away.

He assumed she was thinking of Sasuke, of her heart break and her worth as a woman. Heaven knows he read all the self loathing in her eyes with every compliment paid.

"Before you say anything Sakura, think about it. I don't care about your past, I could care less of who you loved before. I just want to try and be the one to pull that pretty smile out."

He got up slowly, leaving her to her thoughts. It would be alot for her to mull over, and he didn't mind at all. This paradise had actually set him up with a even playing ground. He would see her everyday, not just during sparring, they were sent here to do just what he wanted, bond. And with any luck, the romantic atmosphere that surrounded the island would work to his advantage as well.


	7. Chapter 7

She watched him walk away; making no move to stop him.

She pondered his words, and realized that again he had been able to read her like an open book. Sure she could pursue Shikamaru as a rebound, as a last resort that someone would or could find her acceptable. But that's not what she wanted; she wanted to see Shikamaru for who he is, and know that she actually likes him because of that reason.

Time was ticking by; and anxious revelation in the midst of her scattered thoughts.

Hinata was still playing in the water with the boys; Naruto and Kiba playing chicken with two of Naruto's clones. Kurenai was setting the outdoor table, whilst Kakashi finished on the grill; she noticed Shino sitting close to Kakashi in companionable silence. But Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen; only a tell-tale trail of footprints down the beach told of his adventure.

She bit her lip, warring with herself over whether or not to go after him. She needed to know that her heart was no longer Sasuke's; that she was over that man. Sure she had declared it when Shikamaru had asked but that was only half out of pride. And said man surely knew that.

He hadn't given her an explanation yet about how she confused him; and he read her so easily. How on earth was that possible? Shikamaru was impossible to confuse.

Maybe, just maybe, she made him feel things that he wasn't sure of? The very thought sent shivers down her spine, for he was surely doing the same to her with every little glance…

It was then that she found her resolve. Shikamaru made her _feel_; made her see herself in a different light. With him; she was beautiful, smart, funny… she was amazing. She was herself.

Shikamaru was worth pursuing. He was worth risking her broken heart for.

And with that, she leapt to her feet and started after the shadow nin. Soon however, she found walking wasn't nearly fast enough. She applied chakra to her feet immediately and sprinted down the beach, letting her instincts guide her as she closed her eyes in utter exasperation.

So many things could go wrong in this situation.

She shook her head fiercely, this was NOT Sasuke. To Shikamaru; her words bore the value of gold. He hung on her every expression, his calculating eyes always shining with amusement, always watching intently, and always listening.

"OUF."

A pile of limbs, a swift pain running through her body as she collided with something noticeably hard… and very warm.

"Ne, Sakura… what on earth are you doing running full speed down the beach with your eyes closed?" A gruff, amused voice chuckled in her ear.

She knew who it was beneath her now, even before she opened her eyes in shock. She was straddling his lap, he was leaning back on his hands for support, and his face was inches from hers. She blushed a deep red, but made no move to pull away.

"I-I… umm…" She couldn't believe herself, she sounded like HINATA for kami sake.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and stared at her, a handsome smirk adorning his features.

She shook her head, her will steeling as she drew a deep breath. She stared straight inter his beautiful amber eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked rather quickly, averting her gaze as her cheeks heated up once again.

A soft touch made her tense in shock. Fingers trailed across her cheek, pushing a lock f hair back off her face. She lifted her eyes to attentively, unsure of what he was doing. To her surprise, he wore a look she had never seen on him before. His deep eyes were gentle, encouraging, and oh so soft… His lips were parted, his body melted yet firm against hers.

"I meant every word I said to you, silly woman." He whispered.

His eyes sparked with something she had never seen before, not even with Sasuke. Shikamaru's eyes darkened and she gasped as she read the yearning and lust woven in them.

Hi arm snaked around her waist, his other hand cupped her cheek. He held her to him in a tight embrace; and she never felt more at peace.

"You are beautiful to me Haruno Sakura, not just on the outside either. Your soul shines through your tough façade, making me contemplate whether or not you're truly human; you're more an angel than anything Sakura. Your power is not used to kill, to vanquish. It's used to heal, to protect if necessary; so unlike a shinobi. I would be a fool, a damn fool, if I didn't notice just how amazing you are. And you've been a fool, to believe a man like that could or would ever take notice; no man could realize your worth better than I can." His whisper fell on her ear alike drops of soothing rain on a scorching day, easing away her anxieties easily.

The way his lips caressed her name made her heart skip a beat. And she felt her lips part on their own accord. Those words sang to her soul.

"I want to know, the woman behind those beautiful eyes. I want to know the woman that heals the sick, and loves the unkind. Will you let me know her, Sakura-chan?" His voice was so deep; husky and full on meaning.

She melted, the residual tension leaving her body immediately. Everything he said was washing away her insecurities. She nodded, and suddenly found herself crushed against him. He tucked her head beneath his chin, and held her to his broad chest. She could hear the rapid beat of his heart, and wondered if it was truly her that made it pound that way,

Her body fit so perfectly into his. She sighed in contentment and let her palms go slack against his pecs. Shikamaru was so… big. His arms encased her tiny form so easily. He smelt so good, of smoke and rain… the musky, masculine sent made her head swim.

"I could sleep out here all night, if it meant I could hold you like this forever." He said, his voice lulling her toward unconsciousness.

She vaguely felt him pick her up, and sit back down, probably against a tree so he could lean against something.

As she felt the temperature drop, she peeked her eyes open. The sun was setting; shots of ruby and deep pinks shot across the horizon, leaving her breathless once again. Deep oranges, yellows and a light green painted the higher parts of the sky, melting into dark blue. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

"Go to sleep Sakura, I'll wake you when we have to leave."

With the knowledge that someone who truly cares was holding her, she let herself fall into the darkness. She snuggled deeper into Shikamaru's chest, and felt him chuckle. Her mind went hazy… and black.

**SO SORRY for the non updating thing and all… its been a busy busy couple of weeks people. Anyways, don't I wish I had a man like Shikamaru?! UGH. ShikaSaku heating up :] Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all keep reading. MUCH LOVE.**


	8. Chapter 8

She felt something against her forhead.

A soft voice was whispering in her ear, and she moaned; she didn't want to wake up right now.

She was warm, and sleepy. This was by far the most relaxed sleep she had ever had; and then she remembered why.

Her eyes snapped open, and she intinctively looked up.

"Well hello there." Shikamaru murmered, his face shadowed in the dark.

She hummed in response, and boldly lay her head back against his chest; snuggling closer.

"Five more minutes." She sighed contentedly.

"Its 3 oclock in the morning, Kakashi has already been by." Shikamaru grumbled.

She shot up at the mention of her teacher, until she realized she was still in her bathing suit, and it was _freezing_ without Shikamaru's warmth.

"KAKA-SENSEI SAW US CUDDLING? WHAT DID HE SAY?!" She demanded, embarassed.

Shikamaru winked at her, before standing up and wrapping his arms around her shivering body. He pulled her close, and the pulled her up so her legs would wrap around his waste, his arms holding her to his warm body as he started to walk.

She protested for a minute, she could stand the cold! She was a shinobi...

"Sakura, there are going to be a number of rare instances where I'll indulge you to let me be a man and treat you like a damsel in distress." His voice was husky, and she noticed that the way she was pressed against him was very provocative.

"B-b-ut..."

"Im still a man, though I am a gentleman, you can't blame me for wanting to feel you Sakura. Though I wont blame you if you hit me either, I've seen what you do to Naruto when he's being perverted." He murmered, chuckling lowly.

She turned beat red and hid her face in his shoulder, and she heard him stifle a moan.

"Please don't encourage me Sakura; here I am with an overly tempting, beautiful woman in my arms. Not to mention wrapped around me in a way that makes my imagination run wild, and when I tell her I want to touch her... Her will power suddenly recedes? I must have been a saint in a past life."

She lifted her head, and stared at him, causing him to stop walking. He looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"C-can I... try something?" Sakura whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he looked at her quizically.

"You need to put me down first." She ordered.

He did as was told, but made no move to step away from her. She placed her hand on his chest, before looking up at him sadly.

"Every kiss I have ever had.. has been taken, and never softly. I-I... just once I want to know how it feels to have someone care for _me_ ... to treat me gently... Like you have done... B-"

Before she could finish, his hand was cupping her face, she let the words die on her lips, staring at him expectantly. He hushed her, and let his other hand trail up her arm.

Shivers assaulted her body, but none from the temperature. She leaned into his touch...

**Shikamaru POV**

The way she melted into his caress, the way she asked him to love her gently... this poor woman, she was so caring... and yet she had never been cared _for_.

He wanted to remember this, he wanted this to be a time she would not forget, her first kiss; he would be her last kiss, when the time came.

He cupped her cheek in his right hand, marvelling at how soft her skin was, while moving his left up her arm. He had never been a slow lover, Temari had prefered to be rough and intense... But the look in Sakura's eyes was worth his patience.

He could see her shivering, could see her eyes glaze over as his left hand left her arm to move across her waste, trailing along to her back; she sighed softly as he splayed his fangers across her shoulder blades, his large hand encasing the middle of her back.

He leant forward, allowing his right hand to move back into her silky rosette tresses, once again marvelling at the softness that was Sakura; how aptly named.

He inhaled her scent, of Sakura blossoms, honey and a hint of burnt sage. She always smelled so delectable to him; when he had slept on his pillow, after allowing her to rest in his bed upon finding her atop the Hokage monument... he had been unable to sleep peacefully, his boy reacting to the enticing scent of this woman almost painfully.

She tilted her head up, as his hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers woven through her lucious hair.

He languidly kissed her forhead, inhaling as he pressed his nose into her hairline; he moved to kiss each eyelid, earning gasps from the enthralled kunoichi is his grasp. His lips cascaded down her face, touching each cheek, the tip of her nose, her chin... before he gave a slight tug on her hair.

Her eyes flew open at the sensation, and he caught the emerald orbs in his own, before solemly, yet gently, lowering his lips onto her soft mouth.

She moaned as they made contact, and he groaned at the wanton sound. Her lips were soft, welcoming his instantly, parting automatically. His grip on her tightened, and he kissed her deeper, allowing his tongule to envade her moist cavern.

He felt her arms come up around his neck, and he reached down and scooped her bottom up with his left arm. Her legs wrapped around him once again, they were molded together.

She moaned again as he kissed her with more passion than he was aware he held; something in him was burning, more alive than it every had been.

The hair on his neck stood up as he continued his assault on her pretty little mouth, hearing her whimper and moan underneath his touch was driving him mad. He could already feel himself stiffening; her hips were sinfully pressed against his.

But he knew better than to push this too far, he reluctantly started to withdraw, removing his lips from hers, but not before pressing them against her's once, twice, and a third time. Being thorough as he sucked on her bottom lip gently before releasing her fully.

It was the best kiss he had ever had.

**Sakura POV.**

He had made love to her lips. Or so she thought. She had never, ever experienced anything like the fire that was warping its way through her system at that moment. Her mouth felt hot, and a tad sore, but her body felt alive. She felt a burning in the pit of her stomach, making her subconsciously grind her hips into the man above her.

"Sakura, if we don't stop now, Im afraid we'll regret this in the morning... We have all the time in the world." His whisper caressed her ear.

She listened to his words echo around in her head, and she was sure he was right. This revelation brought out a mountain of emotion inside of her, and she was sure that she was reacting to her euphoria. But she wondered if he felt the same...

"Shikamaru?" She asked hesitantly, holding herself closer to him as he started to walk forward once again.

"Yes?" His husky voice answered at once, before he paused and kissed the top of her hair.

"Did... did you enjoy it?" She mumbled, her nerves making her unable to ask the question bluntly.

His walking suddenly stopped, and there was a hand tilting her head up; she was staring into his beautiful amber eyes.

"What you gave me was worth more than any gift I could have ever received Sakura." He murmered.

She blushed and them smiled at him, and for once it was a genuine smile. She wasn't shy, she wasn't embarassed. She believed him when he said those words.

"And I'll be doing it again and again, if you'll let me." He suddenly said, chuckling.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and laughed at his devious expression. This all started over a few innocent drinks and tipsy confessions. She couldn't believe her luck.

She snuggled against his chest, letting the rocking motion of his body lull her to sleep once again. She felt so safe, so loved... so _herself_.

An uneasy thought suddenly penetrated her hazy mind.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered hesitantly.

"Yes?" He answered, his deep voice rumbling in his chest under her ear.

"What happens now? I mean... when we go back to the village? Are we inclined to go public? Or would you prefer to keep this elusive..."

He paused for a moment, before kissing the top of her head.

"Sakura, if I had things my way I would scream from atop the Hokage monument that I have somehow managed to secure Haruno Sakura." His chuckle vibrated pleasently.

"B-but Naruto... Kakashi..."

"Ino, Chouji. Sakura we have to tell them. We have 2 options here, scenerio one goes; we neglect to inform our team mates, who just happen to be our best friends, and sooner or later they deduce from the amount of time spent together that we are more than just friends which would them lead them to do a wide scale investigation as to when and how this happened, and with Kakashi as one lose end we cannot hope to survive when they find out we have kept this secret from them for so long. Scenario two goes something like; we tell them when we get back, keeping in mind that this whole vacation was our 'testing' phase, or so we tell them. And deal with any and all flak they throw at us for dating. Though I assume there will be little considering that Ino is your best friend and will probably be estatic that there is another couple who could stand going on a double date with her and Chouji. He on the other hand is my very best friend so he will be nothing short of thrilled for me that I've found myself an amazing woman. Naruto is your other best friend, also a good friend of mine. He has been set on Sasuke and yourself being an item but seeing as he was there when the Uchiha made you cry, he will threaten me within an inch of my life to never ever hurt you or else. To which I will comply and assure him that you are the very essence of my being etc. Kakashi already knows, via our public cuddle session to which he had first glimpse of. So, all thats left is the Uchiha. Which I know will put you in an awkward position, your not the kind of girl to rebound so fast. The solution, is that if and when that bastard makes a scene about you being off the market, I in all my manly glory, will step in and inform him that I have had you in my sights for quite some time, and it was his loss that such an amazing woman would fall into the hands of the likes of me. Seeing as I do not share well at all."

She was laughing histarically by the end of his rant, trying not to hiccup as she gasped for breath. He was always so serious, even giving his little speal, he didn't realize that his voice changed with each new character, his expression turning into one they would wear. He didnt realize the effect he had on her, which made her laugh even harder at his perplexed expression.

"Please Shika, no more, its too much!" She giggled, trying to smother her laughter into his chest.

He sighed and chuckled once. "Women."

She smiled to herself. _Men,_ what a obtuse breed. But she got lucky, she got the one man who could think for himself further than the bed or the battlefeild. She got an equal, a rival, a lover, and a friend in one package. How lucky was she?


End file.
